Portable tablet terminals, which the user can operate with a touchscreen, are currently available from Apple Inc. and the like. Such tablet terminals are being used for transmission and reception of emails, schedule management, and other purposes. Many users carry tablet terminals in bags and, when necessary, take them out of the bags and use them.
Accordingly, the touchscreen surfaces or back surfaces of their tablet terminals tend to be damaged. For this reason, tablet terminals are sometimes used with a protective film pasted on the touchscreen surface and/or with a back surface cover as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 attached to the back surface.